


A Dream Of A Dream

by jack_hunter



Series: What Is A Legacy? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Not specified but implied), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Jack Kline, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Multi, Not specified but everything I write is Autistic Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_hunter/pseuds/jack_hunter
Summary: Seeing his fathers happy and retired, his uncle and aunt more successful than ever, Heaven back in order and doing better than he could have hoped for, it all felt like a dream, or a dream of a dream.---It's the greatest day of Jack's life, and it's all because of a little Grace.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: What Is A Legacy? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212761
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Dream Of A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SGsVamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGsVamp/gifts), [everythingisconnected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/gifts).



> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this little one shot that has been floating around in my head. I needed some serotonin for once so here it is!

In all the years Jack had been alive - and ok, it wasn’t all that long - he had only ever seen the Bunker this full when they rescued the survivors of the Apocalypse World. Even with the new network of hunters Sam and Eileen had created, and the constant come and go of allies needing a place to crash to recuperate after a gruelling hunt, the Bunker never had more than a dozen inhabitants with only two permanent residents. Nevertheless, the bustle of friends that had gathered for such a special day was almost overwhelming. The tables in the library had been cleared off, covered with light yellow tablecloths and dusted with strange pieces of colourful and funny shaped foil Sam called “confetti”. There were trays of finger food, all prepared with love by Jody and Donna who had taken over the kitchen when they’d arrived earlier. Charlie was attempting to hook up her iPad to the ancient stereo system they had found in a storage room, and despite it seeming impossible at first glance, they appeared to be succeeding. A cheery Rowena had been able to pop up from Hell, bringing a tray of cranachan desserts - “it’s my family’s secret recipe,” she had claimed, “have to make a good impression for the special guest”. Alex and Claire were hanging streamers and Eileen was blowing up balloons. Miracle had tried to pop them, but thankfully little Maura - Sam and Eileen’s baby girl and Jack’s ~~only~~ favourite cousin - had been able to keep the dog distracted with a tennis ball. There were some new friends too, people Jack had not gotten to meet until he gave them the option to return to their lives on Earth. Ellen was a nice lady, and she was helping Bobby carry cases of beer in from the garage. The Bobby Jack had met in Heaven was different from the man he knew from the other world, but the first thing the man had done was sigh and say “guess I’m a grandpa now” and offer Jack a hug. The young God counted that as a win. Ellen’s daughter, Jo, was not-so-subtly trying to flirt with Charlie whilst she and this young man called Kevin finished setting out the snacks. They seemed to be very good people too. Mary was sorting presents, placing them in a neat pile in one corner of the room. That had been a surprising moment: Jack in Heaven offering Mary and John the chance to go back home, only for the former to agree and the latter to decline. “The boys deserve to live their lives,” the man had said, something seemingly… guilty in his voice, “I can wait for them up here.” Mary, on the other hand, had wanted to spend more time with her family and took Jack’s hand.

“I think it’s straight now,” Jack said, glancing down from where he was sitting on Sam’s shoulders. They were standing at the archway of the Library that led in from the War Room, corner of a banner in one hand and sticky tape in the other. Sam took a careful step backwards, free hands holding Jack to keep him from falling, but the words “WELCOME HOME” stared back at them in a soft blue. 

“Looks great!” Sam replied, effortlessly lifting Jack off his shoulders and placing the God back on his feet. Jack looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in place, now they just needed-

The familiar sounds of rumbling began to echo through the chattering, and briefly everyone quietened down before rushing to finish up their tasks. Jack immediately called Miracle over to him and scooped up Maura, sitting down on a chair with one hand on the collar to stop the Miracle from running to the door the second she heard it open. The entire room fell silent, except for the two sets of footsteps coming from the direction of the garage. The lights stayed on. There was no jumping out and shouting surprise. No, not this time.

Dean was the first to arrive, carrying two old and worn duffle bags and a third, slightly smaller duffle that was decorated in bumblebees. He was wearing a very old looking leather jacket that Jack had never seen before, but it looked well loved. It was also the first time in a very long time Jack had seen Dean without a weapon on him, though there was a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind that there was a switchblade in his pocket. He froze briefly in the doorway, but as soon as he had taken in the sight of everyone a smile appeared. He placed the bags on the table in the War Room, before turning just as Castiel entered the room, trench coat swishing with each slow step. 

Content that Miracle was staying put, Jack waited as patiently as he could for his father to approach them all rocking back and forth in his seat. In his arms, a small bundle lay wrapped up tightly in the blanket Jack had remembered picking out especially for today. A black blanket with a red stitching around the edge, decorated with snowflakes and teddy bears wearing sweaters. Castiel carefully moved a part of the blanket, the tiniest tuff of dark hair poking out wildly. 

“Everyone, meet Grace Elizabeth Winchester.” 

Grace was the daughter of a hunter named Lizzie Wilder, who had unfortunately sold her soul ten years earlier for reasons Jack was never told. That was all he knew about Miss Lizzie, except that as she was heading into her final year she found out she was pregnant and didn’t know who was going to raise her child. Who better than a pair of retired hunters, Dean and Castiel had agreed after they met Lizzie through a mutual ally. Three months ago, Grace had come into the world, and Jack’s parents had counted down the days Lizzie had left with her daughter before going to be with her in her final moments, promising to take care of Grace as if she was their own. 

Grace was a tiny baby, much smaller than Maura had been a year ago when she was three months old, but she was sleeping soundly as if the gaggle of people staring at her just didn’t exist. Mary was the first to ask to hold her, and as Castiel carefully placed the little baby in her arms, Jack watched Sam embrace his older brother with a firm pat on the back. The hushed praises and quiet cooing was all that was said, no one wanting to wake her up; even Miracle was surprisingly quiet when she trotted over to sniff at the bundle. A paw found its way onto Grace’s head, impossibly gentle. Bobby looked as if he had been about to cry when he got to hold her. Rowena was already calling herself “Auntie Ro” again, promising to teach Grace all the spells she knew before Dean immediately said no. (“You’ve got to start them young, Dean, it’s when they learn the most!”) 

Eventually, it was Jack’s turn. Eileen picked Maura off of his lap as Ellen walked over, gently placing Grace in his arms. He immediately went tense, but soon the weight started to feel comfortable and safe. Grace must have had enough of being passed around as she began to fidget, lightly shuffling until her eyes opened. Bright, practically blinding blue eyes stared into Jack’s own, and for a brief moment the Nephilim thought Grace lived up to her namesake and held the powers of heaven. There was a moment… then she smiled. She began to giggle. Jack couldn’t look away. 

In that moment, the rest of the world slipped away. All Jack could focus on was Grace, who had wriggled an arm free of her blanket and was reaching to grab at his cheek. The adults had all started talking, was there music playing? Jack didn’t care. He carefully shifted his hand so he could slot his finger into her hand, grinning when she immediately stuck the appendage into her mouth and began to suckle. Tears began to well up. With everything he had been through, everything _they_ had been through, since the day he was born, sitting in the Bunker surrounded by his family and friends holding his new baby sister was not something Jack ever thought he would get to experience. Seeing his fathers happy and retired, his uncle and aunt more successful than ever, Heaven back in order and doing better than he could have hoped for, it all felt like a dream, or a dream of a dream. He had been able to leave Heaven to the angels, ones he had brought back who were loyal only to humanity, so he could return to his family and live his life like the normal “teenager” he was. All of that, everything he had worked for, felt insignificant next to the tiny bundle who was staring at him like he hung the stars. 

Jack didn’t notice how his eyes flashed gold. He didn’t notice the way his grace had begun to sing and wrap itself around her. He didn’t notice the faintly glowing wards etching themselves onto every inch of Grace’s skin, only to vanish completely seconds later. All he knew was that if anyone dared touch a hair on his little sister’s head, the wrath of God would reign down upon them for daring to harm her. There was only one thing he could say. 

“Hi, Gracie.”


End file.
